1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a connection management method and system for relaying a client and a backend module of a server on a server side.
2. Discussion of the Background
The mobile Internet refers to an advanced Internet service that enables users to perform communication, dating, information search, transactions, and entertainment over the Internet while moving using mobile equipment such as smartphones or laptops. Currently, the World Wide Web has been utilized as a byword for the Internet without distinguishing the original Internet from the World Wide Web that is one service provided by the Internet. Accordingly, a mobile web may be construed as the mobile Internet.
With the recent development in mobile network technology such as the mobile Internet, large quantities of multimedia data may be transmitted at a high rate. In addition, user terminals connectable to the mobile network have been widely distributed. Accordingly, a variety of mobile content, such as searching, shopping, games, and chats, are provided to users.
However, in the related art, in order to achieve overseas expansion of a service, the service may be provided by constructing an entire server based on communication and network environments for each country, which may lead to a huge initial cost.